Recording events that take place on a computing device may be accomplished by, e.g., using log files. Log files may be a tool used for, e.g., diagnosing problems with one or more components of the computing device, such as applications that may be running on the computing device. When a problem is detected, a person (e.g., system administrator) may attempt to review the log to find the appropriate section where the problem may have occurred so that a solution may be developed.
However, finding the appropriate section of the logs may be arduous and time consuming, especially if the administrator is not familiar with the technical internals of, e.g., the product code, or when multiple tests have been run on the same computing device. As a result, productivity may be lost, since, e.g., the wrong section of the logs may be provided to a development team that is tasked to remedy the problem, and the developers may spend substantial amounts of time finding the correct section of the logs before they can start their analysis.
A technique that may be used to address the cumbersome task of finding the appropriate section of the logs may be to enhance the application being tested to have it dynamically control the location to which log messages are written. However, the technique may have a substantial impact on the application product code. Additionally, the technique may also result in a failure to record all of the appropriate log messages, and may also introduce a divergence from regular product code.